Jumping to Conclusions
by Brooky Kryshana
Summary: Riza gets a boyfriend and Roy is left heartbroken. It does have a sort of happy ending, so dont' yell at me for breaking them up.


"Lieutenant Hawkeye, there's a call for you." Someone outside the door said.

" Jeez, Riza, did you get a boyfriend of something?" Breda asked in a jovial manner.

" Two calls in one week. " Jean said, a cigarette dangling from his lips. " Very different from your usual none."

" Yes it is." Riza said, getting up. " That's because someone very special to me is coming."

" Boyfriend!" Breda and Jean yelled as she left the room.

" He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled from in the hall.

"Riza's got a boyfriend, Riza's got a boyfriend." Kain sang with a smile on his face.

" Cut it out ,you guys." Roy said, not looking up from his papers.

" C'mon Colonel," Breda said. " You'd do it to us if we got a girlfriend." He smiled evilly " But since it's Riza, you're all serious because you thought she liked you." His voice became high, imitating that of the trigger-happy lieutenant's. " Oh Roy, I love you, I jsut cant' live without you! Mwah, Mwah!" He made kissing noises as Kain giggled in the background. He fell off his chair in suprise as two bullets whizzed past his head.

Riza stepped back in the room, slipping the pistol back in it's holster. " Do you really feel that way, sir?" She asked, looking him in the eye when he looked up to give an answer.

" No."

" There," Riza said to Breda, who was pulling his chubby self back in to his chair. " See, he dosn't like me, so stop doing that." She turned back to Roy and saluted. " Sir, I would like to request a day off tomorrow."

" Go ahead." He said." Take a week off if you want. You can even leave early." Colonel Mustang looked back at his papers and moved his hand as if to shoo her away.

" I'll be back on Wednesday, sir." Riza replied, making another salute and then leaving.

" That," Breda said." was the shortest phone call I've ever seen or heard of."

" Kain, Falman," Roy said, looking at the pair. " Follow her and take notes on this person she is seeing. Make sure you are not seen."

" Yes,sir." Falman said, getting up.

" But I thought you didn't like her." Kain said.

" I don't."

"But then-"

" I'll explain it to you in the car, Fuery." Falman said, practically dragging Kain out of the room.

" At 16:05 hours yesterday, the target arrived at the train station."Falman said.

" At 16:10 hours she entered the station" Kain said.

" At 16:15 hours she apparently spotted someone and began running towards them."

" At 16:16 hours she hugged a man who was about 6'3 and had brown hair."

" At 16:17 the man kissed her on the-"

" Wait," Roy said, interrupting Falman. " Can you just sum up what happened? I get the feeling I wont like the play by play."

"Yessir." Kain said, continuing for Falman. " We followed them to Riza's car, and then back to her apartment. They both entered and came out an hour later and went to dinner at ' Le Cafeterum'."

" Where?"

" A Cretan restaurant that is very high-class." Falman said. " We couldn't follow them in."

" Why?"

" Not enough money." Kain admitted. " An appetizer would have cost 3,000 sens, and it just didnt' seem worth it. But, anyways, they came out again a couple hours later and went back to Riza's house, where they are staying now."

" So they're staying together, huh?" The colonel said.

" So we assume." Falman said.

" I see..." Roy looked down at his desk, his fingers crossed so they could hold his chin with ease. " So I didnt' have a chance with her after all." He mumbled. He looked up, about to dismiss his informants, but found that they had already left to leave him alone with his thoughts.But he didnt' want to be alone with them. No, that was definitly the last thing he wanted, since they were filled with thoughts of HER.

Riza at her desk working. Riza standing at attention by his side. Riza looking down on him asking if he was okay after he tripped over Black Hayate. Riza telling Jean Havoc that she had better things to do than hook him up with some of her friends. Riza nodding off at her desk last week when they had to work overtime. Riza Hawkeye. The one who, starting now, could never be his.

The phone rang. Roy picked it up and put it to his ear. A stream of words came out in the voice of Maes Hughs.

" Hey Roy, guess what my daughter did today!"

" Not today, Maes, I'm not in the mood."

" Aren't you a grumpy guy! Don't you even want to hear what my beloved little Elicia did today?" Hughs said.

" No, I don't give a damn about what your daughter did today."

" Why not? Your always so happy to hear about her."

" I never am, actually. You just never listen to me."

" Well, Roy, I'm listening now, what's your problem? "  
" None of your buisness."  
" Say it. Say it or I'll find Riza a boyfriend! Then you'll be sorry."  
" See, that's the thing, she did." Roy sounded forlorn, and there was a pause in the conversation.  
" Wow." Lieutenant Colonel Hughes said, finally. " That really was the wrong thing to threaten you with, huh."  
" It's okay, it dosn't really matter."  
" So what are you going to do about it?"  
" I dont' know."  
" Niether do I. Oh well, talk to you later. Sheska's glaring at me again." There was a click and he was gone. Roy hung up the phone, knowing what he would have to do the next day, when Riza came back.

" Hello Havoc, Colonel. What are you two doing here so early?" Riza asked when she walked in to the room.  
" My girlfriend messed with my alarm clock, and I couldn't go back to sleep." Jean said, yawning. He got out his morning cigarette and lit it.  
" And what about you, Colonel?" A faint smile played about her lips as she asked;" Same thing?"  
" No, I just felt like it." Roy said, though this was a lie. He had wanted to get here early so he could be with her alone. Damn Havoc's girlfriend!  
" Hm." Riza sat down at her desk and yawned. " I'm so tired. I'm glad I'm back at work."  
" How the heck can you be glad you're back at work?" Jean asked, looking at her oddley. " Something to do with the special person you mentioned?"  
" Yes, my cousin came over, so he's staying at my house." Riza said, going in to a hardly ever seen rant mode." He's so different from when I last saw him, but I suppose living in Creta for two years will do that to you. Anyways, I had to take the day off to show him around the city and I"m so exhausted. We must have walked 10 miles because he dosn't like cars and will onl stand them for about half an hour. He's so annoying!"  
" Wow, that must be rough." Jean said, opening up his newspaper.  
" But that's not even the worst part. He stole my bed, so I had to sleep on the couch with Black Hayate. I swear, I would be so happy if I never saw him again!"  
" That can be arranged," Jean replied, skimming the comics section. " The flame alchemist is sitting right over there you know." He gestured with a nod in Roy's direction.  
" Yes, I know, but that's okay." She said." He is family, so I guess I'll have to deal with him."  
" All righty then." Jean said. They continued on with their small talk until Kain and Falman came in with the day's work. But Roy wasn't listening anymore. He was relieved since it was her cousin staying at Riza's house, not her boyfriend. There was no need for immeadiate action. He could wait and put off telling her until later.

Author's thoughts:

Why did Riza go out to take her call instead of having it forwarded to their office?  
BECAUSE I SAID SO!  
I really dont' like the ending for this one, and I think I might redo it. Heck, I really dont' like the whole thing, and it's definitly not the best I've done. I've gone off character, and how can I call this a Royai? They don't even get together! My logic behind that is " Mr. Hughs is still alive, so they can't get together because it wouldn't fit with the manga/anime." For more of my rant on this fan fiction, note me. Though it's mostly how much I hate myself.

Wasn't that last paragraph depressing? I think I'll go take a walk and get ideas for a Fanfic starring Ed or Al. This Central air much be getting to my head.

Also, the way I write the office scenes are amazingly similar to my school. I don't know why. It just is.

I think there were other things I wanted to say but I forgot.


End file.
